Fashion/The Fame
, 2008 with a shoulder padded jacket (Haus of Gaga) along with a pair of shoes (Marni) and sunglasses by (Balenciaga)]]The Fame era started in March of 2008. The Fame era is divided into two phases, 2008 and 2009. 2008 featured a lot of catsuit and latex outfits along with her Origami Dress. 2009 was defined by the Fame Ball and many of her oufits from this tour in particular like her Mirrored Dress and the Bubble dress. Her early performances in 2008 had a lightning bolt on her face, which acted as a tribute to David Bowie. Lady Gaga is a natural brunette, but she bleached her hair blonde due to the confusion between her and fellow musician, Amy Winehouse. A natural and solid blonde colored wig is seen in the music videos for her first four singles off The Fame. She then began experimenting with different colors, such as her lavender wig. When the music video for "Paparazzi" was released, she had moved to a short cut, blonde wig. Media events & candids 2008 ColbyGaga2008.jpg|January 2gui0m1.jpg|February 08-03-27 South Beach Miami.jpg|March April 10 - Opera Crimson Nightclub in Hollywood-2008.jpg|April 81161380.jpg|May 068.jpg|June 08-07-14 Miss Universe.jpg|July TheDome47-JustDance-2008.jpg|August 9-26-08 Sunrise 001.jpg|September GoodDayNewYork-2008.jpg|October November 30 - Lady Gaga Leaving Transitional Housing Facility.jpg|November TheTodayShow-Dec15.jpg|December 2009 Jan15-2009-London.jpg|January BRITAwards2009.jpg|February 09-03-11 LA (DJ Reflex's birthday).jpg|March American Idol.jpg|April WalmartSession.jpg|May Lady Gaga sparkling boobs top.jpg|June Kermit.jpg|July In Korea.jpg|August PerformingVMA2009 3.jpg|September BillboarWomeninMusic.jpg|October Music videos & concert tours FameEPK.png| The Fame: Part One 3-31-08 Ari Michelson 012.jpg| "Just Dance" (On set photos by Ari Michelson) 7-0-08 Meeno 002.jpg| "Beautiful, Dirty, Rich" (On set photos by Meeno) PKMV-002.jpg| "Poker Face" (On set photos by Meeno) LoveGame 01.jpg| "LoveGame" (On set photos by Meeno and Chris Probst) Vespa.jpg| "Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)" (On set photos by Meeno) Angela Rowlings 01.jpg| "Chillin" (On set photos by Angela Rowlings) Paparazzi2.jpg| "Paparazzi" (On set photos by Meeno) NK-BDR2.jpg| New Kids on the Block:Live Future_love_bubble_dress_performance.jpg| Fame Ball Photoshoots 2-12-08 Warwick Saint 126-final.jpg| Warwick Saint (Feb 12,2008) 5-19-08 Pieter Henket 008-final.jpg| Pieter Henket (May 19, 2008) Aaron Fallon 06.jpg| Aaron Fallon (May 10, 2008) Candice Lawlwer02.jpg| Candice Lawler (May 20, 2008) Picture35.jpg| David C. Lee (Jun 10, 2008) Pierpaolo Ferrari 6-25-08 001.jpg| Pierpaolo Ferrari (Jun 25, 2008) Glitte Meldgaard 7-5-08 010.jpg| Gitte Meldgaard (Jul 7, 2008) City Issue 58 01.jpg| Mick Rock (Aug 5, 2008) Kane Skenner 8.jpg| Kane Skennar (Sep, 2008) 2Vista 8-29-08 012.jpg| 2Vista (Aug 29, 2008) MariaSimon2.jpg|Maria Simon (Sep 10, 2008) Stephan Schraps08.jpg| Stephan Schraps (Sep 12, 2008) Ollie&Capaldi2.jpg| Ollie&Capaldi (Sep 16, 2008) John Grainger01.jpg| John Grainger (Sep 24, 2008) Manuela Cifra 01.jpg| Manuela Cifra (Sep 26, 2008) Ashley Armstrong 11-18-08 015.jpg| Ashley Armstrong (Nov 18, 2008) Lindsay Lozon 11-19-08 001.jpg| Lindsay Lozon (Nov 19, 2008) Johnny Storey 06.png|Jonny Storey (2008) Mitch Weiss 12-11-08 002.jpg| Mitch Weiss (Dec 11, 2008) Sascha Eisenman 04.png|Sascha Eisenman (Jan 2009) SarahLee.jpg| Sarah Lee (Jan 16, 2009) David Venni 10.jpg| David Venni (Jan 22, 2009) Derrick Santini 05.jpg| Derrick Santini (Jan 28, 2009) JohnWright2.jpg|John Wright (2009) Stephen Sprouse01.jpg|??? (Feb 6, 2009) Philipp Rathmer 05.JPG| Philipp Rathmer (Feb 11, 2009) Picture31.jpg|John Lindquist (Feb, 2009) Michael Wilfling 02.jpg|Michael Wilfling (Feb 20, 2009) SLAM004.jpg| Slam Photography (Feb 21, 2009) François Berthier 8.jpg| François Berthier (Feb 24, 2009) Nicolas Hidiro 2-25-09 001.jpg|Nicolas Hidiro (Feb 25, 2009) Hilary Walsh 3-4-09 001.jpg|Hilary Walsh (Mar 4, 2009) Rennio Maifredi 01.jpg|Rennio Maifredi (Mar 5, 2009) Oriol.jpg|Estevan Oriol (Mar 10, 2009) 3-11-09 Martin Schoeller 005.jpg|Martin Schoeller (Mar 11, 2009) 3-11-09 Lauren Dukoff 007.jpg|Lauren Dukoff (Mar 11, 2009) Jens Koch 3-14-09 005.jpg|Jens Koch (Mar 14, 2009) Thomas Rabsch 4-18-09 006.jpg|Thomas Rabsch (Apr 18, 2009) Frank Lothar Lange 4-18-09 010.jpg|Frank Lothar Lange (Apr 18, 2009) Tullio12.jpg| Henri Tullio (Apr 27, 2009) Lady-gaga-orbit1-233x300.jpg| Sebastian Faena (May 7, 2009) Matthew Rolston.jpg|Matthew Rolston (May 7, 2009) Gaga-Glam.jpg|Ellen von Unwerth (May 13, 2009) DavidLaChapelleCover.jpg|David LaChapelle (May 14, 2009) Ella Pellegrini 5-21-09 006.jpg| Ella Pellegrini (May 21, 2009) Tracey Nearmy 5-21-09 005.jpg| Tracey Nearmy (May 21, 2009) Kee.jpg| Leslie Kee (Jun 11, 2009) Lady-gaga-001.jpg| Chiaki Oshima (Jun 14, 2009) Testino5.png| Mario Testino (Jun 22, 2009) AshleighSim.jpg| Ashleigh Sim (Jun 26, 2009) Oliver Rauh Billboard 01.jpg| Oliver Rauh (Jul 26, 2009) Nobuyoshi Araki 10.jpg| Nobuyoshi Araki (Aug 5, 2009) On location photographers These pictures were taken before/during/after an event where Gaga performed in 2008 or 2009. Technically, they are not "photoshoots". Raleigh Penthouse Portraits 001.png|Raleigh Penthouse Portraits (Mar 27, 2008) Theo Wargo 22.jpg|Theo Wargo (May 15, 2008) Aliya Naumoff_05-16-08_001.jpg|Aliya Naumoff (May 16, 2008) 5-19-08 Robin Roemer 009.jpg|Robin Roemer (May 19, 2008) Marcel Montemayor01.jpg|Marcel Montemayor (Jun 5, 2008) Artistic Agitation 06.jpg|Artistic Agitators (Jun 21, 2008) D. Yount01.jpg|D. Yount (Jun 29, 2008) Christian Jakubaszek.jpg|Christian Jakubaszek (Jul 18, 2008) Georgio Wood 001.png|Geordie Wood (Aug, 2008) RichardYagutilov.jpg|YOUGOTTALOVE (Canada, 2008) Stephanie Cabral 001.png|Stephanie Cabral (Aug 20, 2008) Severin Schweiger 01.jpg|Severin Schweiger (Aug 29, 2008) Dangershark7.jpg|David Richardson (Sep 16, 2008) 9-26-08 Ros O'Gorman 002.jpg|Ros O'Gorman (Sep 26, 2008) Adrian Sidney 02.jpg|Adrian Sidney (Nov 23, 2008) Andrew-001.jpg|Andrew Coppa (Dec 12, 2008) Brad Walsh 12-29-08 003.jpg|Brad Walsh (Dec 29, 2008) Liz Johnson-Artur 1.jpg|Liz Johnson-Artur (Feb 4, 2009) Roba 01.jpg| Andrea Spotorno (Feb 24, 2009) Collin8.jpg|Collin Erie (Mar 6, 2009) 3-29-09 Eric Myre 001.jpg| Eric Myre (Mar 29, 2009) Bobula11.jpg|Kasia Bobula (Dazed Digital, 2009) WalmartSession.jpg|Aaron Rapoport (May 9, 2009) GAY Heaven 01.jpg|G-A-Y Heaven (Jul 4, 2009) Links Category:2008 fashion Category:2009 fashion